But it's for charity!
by happytummy7
Summary: 15 year old Anastasia is sent to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. Will she come back alive and win a few million dollars for her favorite charity or will she die without her family ever knowing what happened to her? And why does she keep blacking out?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hello! I know that there are TONS of stories like this out there and I know that I'm not the best writer out there but please respect me and my work. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will**

* * *

**Anastasia's POV:**  
"please mom?!"

"no."

"pleeeeeeeease?!"

"no."

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE!?"

"ugh fine do whatever you want but just remember your going to be the one that explains why you have red and blue hair to your father."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I'm finally allowed to dye my hair so I'm getting the ends of hair dyed red and an icy blue (one side is red the other is blue). I usually put my waist length blonde hair in two pigtails on either side of my head, wear black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with a red or blue tie, a black trench coat, black combat boots (one boot with read laces and the other with blue laces), a golden bracelet with the eye of Horus on it, and I have a red contact lens in my right eye. My name is Anastasia Lowell Everett; I'm 15 years old, and I still watch Yu-Gi-Oh (much to my parent's dismay). I'm a pretty strange person, you see one minute I might be the nicest person on the planet and be extremely optimistic and the next I'll be cold, logical, and uncaring; to tell the truth I'm not quite sure why I'm like this. I guess I'm just a weird person.

* * *

Explaining my hair to my dad was not very fun but went much better than I expected. Now I'm sitting in my room looking up the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh season zero on my crappy old computer, I hate this thing it always freezes up on me or wont load video's and of course it freezes when I click on the video I want. I kicked the computer tower in frustration and it unfroze but an ad popped up that I couldn't exit out of. (**author's note: sorry for the interruption but anything in italics will be the ad and anything underlined will be what Anastasia types**)

_If you had the chance to enter whatever TV show you wanted, would you? What if for surviving each season one million dollars would be donated to the charity of your choice? The catch, if you die in the show you die in real life too. Choose yes if you are interested and no if you are not._  
_Yes No_

"That…. Sounds….awesome!" I immediately clicked yes and was brought to another screen.

_First choose your charity_: This Star Won't Go Out  
_Next choose the show:_ Yu-Gi-Oh  
_Now choose four items to bring with you, note: you may not bring another living creature and you will have the clothes you are wearing now_: One hundred dollar bill, cell phone, cell phone charger, satchel bag  
_Click done when you are finished_  
_Done_

I clicked the done button and was engulfed in a bright white light before passing out.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I promise the second chapter will be longer and more eventful than this one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hello again! I hope you liked the last chapter and don't think I'm a terrible writer that doesn't know what she doing….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will**

I opened my eyes and groaned, it felt like someone knocked me out with a baseball bat…well that or I had a hangover. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light but when I could finally see I realized I was on a park bench and everything looked….animated. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and much to my amazement/ horror, I wasn't. Don't get me wrong being here is a dream come true but my parents don't know that I'm here and I don't know how to get back home not to mention the fact that I have nowhere to stay and technically don't know anyone here.  
**'Look in your right coat pocket'**  
I quickly looked around but no one was around 'okay that's weird I'm starting to hear voices…I guess I better do as it says' putting my hand in my pocket I pulled out my phone, it's charger' a one hundred dollar bill, and a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it. My bag was sitting on the ground next to the bench so I put the money and the charger in it and put the bag on. 'I guess I should find out whose number this is', I called the number.  
_"Hello and thank you for calling D.A.T.A my name is Megan, how may I help you today?"_  
"um hi Megan this is a strange question but what is data?"  
_"hahaha you'd be surprised at how many people ask that question, D.A.T.A stands for the 'dimensional agency of travel for America'."_  
"o-oh okay thank you"  
_"Anytime hun now I'm guessing you're new to the program?"_  
"yes?"  
_"Alright then I suppose I should give you the 411. As you know you will go through the seasons of the show you picked like it was real life, survive all the seasons and money will be donated to the charity of your choice. The agency will be paying for an apartment it the world you're currently located at and all of your bills; however, you will have to find a way to pay for your own food and other necessities like clothing. I see you are currently in Yu-Gi-Oh so you will be going to school at domino high starting in two weeks."_  
"okay… Wow...Thank you. I just have a few more questions; first, where is the apartment? Second, how did you know that I was in the Yu-Gi-Oh world? And third, when in the Yu-Gi-Oh series am I?"  
_"All the information regarding the apartment should be located on the back of the piece of paper that had the agencies number on it, there is an employee told to track each person that the agency sends to a different dimension, and you are two weeks before the start of season 0. Oh! I should probably tell you that the program still has some bugs to work out so you might get some different versions of the series every once in awhile."_  
"what do you mean 'different versions'?"  
_"you might have parts of the manga or abridged series leak through at random parts"_  
"good to know"  
_"will that be everything?"_  
"yes, thank you again for your help"  
_"no problem kiddo and if you ever need help with anything else just call that number"_  
I hung up and turned the paper over and went to the address it gave.

* * *

After entering the apartment complex I got lost, the paper what apartment was mine and what for I was on and I still managed to get all turned around. I turned a corner and slammed into something…well someone. I ended up falling on my butt. "I'm sorry I'm such a klutz, I didn't mean to run into you"  
"It's quite alright, here let me help you up" the person held out a hand.  
"Thank you" I took the hand and was pulled to my feet and then I realized just who exactly I ran into.  
"Did you need help finding your apartment?"  
"Y-yeah I just moved in…"  
"Well then maybe I could be of some assistance to you, may I ask what your apartment number is?"  
"S-sure it's ap-partment number fifty-four". He lead me to my apartment rather quickly.  
"If you ever need anything my apartment's right down the hall, it's number 52"  
"Alright, thank you so much!"  
"It was no problem" he turned to leave.  
"W-wait what's your name?" I of course already knew his name but if I called him by it before he told me that would be bad  
"Call me Bakura"  
"Alright, you can call me Anastasia"  
"Very well, goodbye Anastasia" he left and I closed the door. My apartment had been unlocked and waiting for me and the key was sitting on the kitchen counter. I sat my bag down and went to plug my phone in when I realized it wasn't in my pocket or bag causing me to have a small panic attack. Just then there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Bakura holding my phone.  
"I think you may have dropped this when we ran into each other" he handed me my phone.  
"Thank you sooooo much I don't know what I would have done without my phone."  
"It was no trouble, goodbye again Anastasia" he left again.  
I was about to add D.A.T.A's number to my contacts list when I saw a new contact on my phone under the name Bakura, Ryou. I smiled; this was going to be the most amazing adventure of my life.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay the second chapters done! There was a lot of dialogue in this one and I hope everyone liked it. Anastasia got to meet Bakura, learn about D.A.T.A, and got a place to stay. I guess I should explain how the next Two weeks of Anastasias life are going to be, I will not go into detail about every single day and a few day's per chapter. These days will be mostly spent getting to know Bakura (and possibly even yami Bakura) and getting ready for school at domino high. I haven't decided if I want to pair Ana with anybody yet so please leave your opinion on the matter in a review :) oh! also tell me how I did with Ryou's personality, I don't want anybody to be ooc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Alright this chapter will have a few days packed into it so it may seem a little different than other chapters. Shout out to Sin Dee and PrincessOfTheNight01 for reviewing, you each get a cookie for being awesome and making my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my kitchen, now your first thought might be 'why did you sleep in your kitchen? 'Well I have a simple answer to that. I didn't. In fact I don't even remember going to sleep, one moment I was playing on my phone and the next I was in the kitchen the next day and holding a Starbucks coffee. So I did what any normal person would do, pinch myself and when I realized I wasn't dreaming I freaked out.

"Why am I in the kitchen!? Why do I have coffee!? Did I black out?!"

I happened to glance at the mini fridge and saw a note on it.

_Job interview for Burger World at 1:00_

_Call Megan if anything weird happens_

_Pick up school uniforms_

_Go grocery shopping_

'…well it's written in my hand writing…but I don't remember writing it. I'm going to count me hearing voices, blacking out, and doing things without remembering I did them weird.' I called Megan.

_"Hello and thank you for calling D.A.T.A, my name is Megan how may I help you today?" _

_"_Megan It's me; I have a question I need to ask you."

_"You're lucky the only person I'm here to help is you; you shouldn't just say 'it's me'"_

"Sorry let me start over, Megan it's Anastasia I have a question I need to ask you."

_"Shoot"_

"Could there be strange side effects from traveling through dimensions?"

_"Oh no what happened?!"_

"W-well when I first woke up here I heard a voice and nobody was around and I just blacked out and was apparently doing stuff…. "

_"Crap it sounds like you split…"_

"What do you mean I split?!"  
_"I mean that after you traveled to that world your personality split into two different beings, this seems to only happen to people who choose to enter Yu-Gi-Oh."_

"So it's like I have a yami?"

_"Yeah I guess you could say that, you see this program is still in its beta stages so sometimes people get abilities like in the show they are traveling to. We can't control if I happens or not though. _

"Is that why this was all free? It still needs testing?"

_"Yes, once the program has all its bugs worked out and it's completely safe it will be sold." _

"Do you know if I will have anything else strange will happen to me?"

_"Sorry but no; I can however tell you about that yami of yours."_

"Alright"

_"Last time I heard about this happening the yami had its soul room in an object the hikari owned that was relatively small like a bracelet or locket. The yami helped the hikari out but that could be different for every person. The yami could posses it's hikari ,use a limited amount of shadow magic, and speak to the hikari but that was the extent of its abilities."_

"Good to know, thank you for your help Megan." 

_"Uh huh!"_

"Bye."

_"Bye!"_

I hung up. 'I guess I should try to figure out what my yami is using to keep its soul room in…'

**'The bracelet.'**

I jumped not expecting my yami to talk. 'Are you going to start talking to me more?'

**'I suppose, I mean we won't get anywhere unless we communicate with each other.'**

'I guess that makes sense…..'

'**You should probably get going unless you want to miss your job interview.'**

* * *

Next Day

* * *

The job interview seemed to go well yesterday and I was told they would call me by next week and tell me if I got the job or not. I got lots of ramen and half a gallon of milk at the grocery store so I would be good for a while. I also picked up the gross school uniforms and some school supplies leaving me with only a few dollars left…I better get this job. Today I decided to go on a walk around town so I could learn the area better and I bumped into Bakura again, uhhh figuratively not literally.

"Oh hello Bakura!" I smiled

"Good morning Anastasia how are you?"

"Good! I was just about to go for a walk and get to know the area better."

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all! In fact I would love the company." We exited the building.

"So did you just move to Domino? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind and yes, I did just move here. What about you?"

"I just moved here as well, I'm in there process of transferring to domino high."

"Me too, I'll be going there in two weeks."

"Sadly I have to wait longer than that."

"That's too bad; it would have been nice to know at least one person. Maybe while get the same class."

"That would be nice."

We passed a small shop that looked like it sold occult items and I caught Bakura looking in the window. "We can look in that store if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" I exclaimed and Bakura smiled. We entered the store.

* * *

The store had been kinda creepy and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't relived when we left. Bakura ended up getting an Ouija board and some tarot cards. "Soooooo you're into the occult?"

"Yeah, you probably think I'm pretty strange huh"

"No not at all! It's pretty cool just….in a really creepy way…"

"…um…thank you?"

"No problem." after that there was awkward silence until I decided to break it. "um that's an interesting pendent you've got there."

"o-oh y-yeah I guess"

**'Idiot! Why would you mention the ring?!'**

'I don't know! I couldn't stand the silence and panicked!'

'**Ugh your hopeless, you might as well ask him about his yami!'**

'I don't think that would be a good idea…'

**'You want to help Bakura right? Try and get him to stop will the revenge stuff right?'**

'Yeah how'd you know?!'

**'I'm you you idiot'**

'oh…right…anyway how is mentioning his yami going to help?'

**'If you say you know about him then it might provoke his yami to come out and talk to you. If you don't want to talk about his yami then you could just say you know about the millennium items. '**

'That's a really good idea!'

**'THEN DO IT ALREADY!'**

"so….How did you come across the millennium ring?"

* * *

**Authors note: cliffhanger! Sorry it took a little longer to update, I wasn't home all day yesterday and all day today and I didn't have internet access. As you can probably tell, Anastasia's yami (we will be calling her Everett soon and I will only be using the name Bakura for Ryou's yami) uses bold text; this will only change if she get's control of Anastasia's body. Please review J**


End file.
